Tentation Féline
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Autant il était fier que son protégé possédait si fortement le caractère de son signe et autant il en était exaspéré. A ce rythme, Shun leur resterait toujours hors d'atteinte. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Lions soient aussi têtus ? [Crossover / Threesome / Slash]
1. Prologue

**Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

La chaleur me donne de l'inspiration donc, voici une fic spéciale pour les vacances !

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

. .

Shun aimait l'été.

Non pas que c'était sa saison préférée. Il appréciait toutes les saisons mais l'été avait un petit plus non négligeable.

Le temps chaud signifiait des entrainements sans armure et certains n'hésitaient pas à se dépouiller encore plus que d'habitude.

Entre le chevalier d'or du Scorpion et celui du Lion torses nus et luisant de sueur, la température montait rapidement de plusieurs degrés.

Que le ciel bénisse Athéna d'avoir décidé que les entrainements devaient se faire en tout temps.

Si Camus, faisant semblant de lire un livre dans les gradins, dévorait du regard le premier ; Shun, lui pâmait totalement sur le second.

Aiola.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour aimer June autrement que comme une sœur, son cœur n'avait pas réagit. Il avait vraiment essayé de ressentir les palpitations de l'amour dont tout le monde parlait mais rien. Nada.

Résigné, il l'avait quitté et avait rejoint la garde du Sanctuaire. C'était un statut inférieur au sien, autant comme chevalier de Bronze que comme chevalier Divin. Les gardes étaient principalement ceux qui n'avaient pu obtenir d'armure et beaucoup s'étaient opposé à son choix.

Les réactions avaient été virulentes, à la limite de la jalousie malsaine, mais tout avait changé quand ils avaient appris à le connaître. Sa modestie, sa gentillesse et son dévouement à ses tâches en avait surpris plus d'un. Beaucoup avaient cru qu'il serait arrogant comme l'était Seiya à chacune de ses visites.

Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, Shun avait tellement ri qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Au fur et à mesure, il s'était lié d'amitié à toutes les castes du Sanctuaire, aidant ceux qui en avait besoin et apprenant à connaître chacun de ses confrères et consoeurs.

En le côtoyant, Aiola avait éveillé un sentiment totalement inconnu et différent en lui.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement et pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause d'un combat ou la peur de voir quelqu'un mourir. Il n'avait également pas prévu les papillons dans l'estomac, la sensation d'étourdissement qui l'accablait et le rythme soudain effréné de son cœur.

Paniqué, il avait couru voir Mü, médecin à ses heures perdues, et avait rougis de honte lorsque ce dernier lui avait longuement expliqué que c'était une réaction normale qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas asexué et qu'il était tout simplement amoureux.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qui était l'élue de son cœur, Shun s'était enfermé dans un mutisme. Comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible, le chevalier d'Or du Bélier l'avait laissé partir et ne lui avait plus posé de question.

Shun l'en remercia encore intérieurement.

Depuis ce jour qui datait de plusieurs mois, ayant peur de ces sentiments, il avait préféré les cacher et observer de loin l'objet de son affection.

Aiola était beau. C'était indéniable avec ses cheveux bruns clairs ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus et un corps savamment musclé digne d'un dieu grec.

Il était aussi fougueux que loyal et prenait soin des autres souvent de façon détourné pour garder son image impassible.

Soudain il vit Marine rejoindre Aiola dans l'arène et sa bonne humeur se dissipa en un instant.

La Santia chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle était proche du Lion, trop proche. Il en venait à la détestait tant il l'enviait.

Profitant de la pause dans leur combat que s'accordèrent Milo et Aiola, elle ne se gêna pas pour poser sa main sur les forts biceps tout en parlant et riant avec le chevalier qu'elle connaissait depuis dès années.

Depuis que Saori avait supprimé la plupart des lois concernant les Saintia, les femmes chevaliers, qui les empêchaient au maximum de se mêler aux Saints, il y avait une recrudescence de mise en couple et mariage.

Il leva sa main vers son visage, couvrant brièvement ses yeux lorsque Marine se mit à caresser avec tendresse la joue d'Aiola.

N'en pouvant plus de ce triste spectacle, Shun reprit son tour de garde tout grimaçant en voyant le nombre important de Santia qui affluaient en cette saison.

Il serra les poings de colère.

Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à aimer l'été et ses avantages.

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

J'avais envie d'écrire un Aiola/Shun, autre que "Finding Love" qui n'en ai pas vraiment un. Puis finalement, le O.S s'est transformé en Crossover et le duo en threesome.

Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser.

 **. .**

 **Et vous ? Quand pensez-vous ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

Merci à **Portgasd. Anita** (vive les grecs aux muscles luisants sous le soleil !) et à **Lala** pour leur reviews anonymes.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

.

. .

« Rien à signaler. »

Shion, installé comme à l'accoutumé sur le trône du Grand Pope, hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu le rapport du chevalier d'Andromède.

Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour s'adapter à sa renaissance avant de reprendre du service. Comme pour la plupart des chevaliers et gardes décédés.

« Puis-je rejoindre l'armurerie ? »

Shion acquiesça. Comment dire non à ce garçon plein d'entrain ?

L'adolescent discret avait grandi en un beau jeune homme avec un grand sens des responsabilités.

Il ne prenait que rarement de jour de repos, apportant son aide partout où c'était nécessaire et quelque soit la tâche à accomplir. Autant il pouvait travailler aux archives avec Camus, qu'aider à la reconstruction, à l'infirmerie ou à la protection en prenant des tours de gardes.

Il était tellement multitâches que beaucoup en oubliait qu'il était un chevalier divin qui ne devait pas se prêter aux fonctions subalternes.

Si seulement Shun était né sous le signe du Bélier, il en aurait déjà fais son second apprenti pour la gestion des armures.

Peu de chevalier était aussi enthousiasme à s'occuper de l'entretien des armures et le résultat de son polissage était parfait.

Quelqu'un comme Shun arriverait à calmer les ardeurs de Kiki et à le faire se concentrer sur ses apprentissages plutôt que les bêtises ; et cela allégerait ainsi la charge de travail de Mü.

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une simple espérance… Si Shun devenait un chevalier d'Ors se sera de l'armure de la Vierge.

Dommage, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il pourrait toujours en faire le prochain Pope !

Descendant les marches du Sanctuaire, Shun sentit un frisson le saisir. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Perplexe, il lança un regard vers le temple du Grand Pope d'où il sentait un souffle d'énergie dirigé vers lui puis se détourna.

Si Shion voulait lui demander quelque chose, il le contactera mentalement donc pour l'instant il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter.

Arrivant au temple du Bélier, il en salua le propriétaire, qui partait entrainer Kiki, avant de rentrer dans l'atelier.

Parmi les armures de Bronze et d'Argent, seul deux armures d'Or étaient présentes. Celle du Lion et du Scorpion. Les deux chevaliers qui s'occupaient de l'entraînement du jour.

Ses joues rosirent en songeant que ni Shion ou Mü n'avaient remarqué qu'il venait à l'atelier à chaque fois qu'Aiola y laissait son armure pour s'entraîner au soleil.

Si toutes les cuirasses attendaient patiemment leurs propriétaires, il y en avait une qui vibrait d'énergie depuis son arrivé.

L'armure du Lion.

Féline et séductrice, elle tentait d'attirer son attention comme à chaque fois qu'il venait.

Shun baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre déçu.

Si seulement son porteur pouvait avoir le même intérêt envers lui.

Ne voulant pas y penser, il récupéra l'armure, prit tout l'outillage pour la polir puis se mit à l'ouvrage.

Sous ses doigts, l'armure semblait ronronner de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il la caressait à l'aide de la mince peau de chamois enduit de cire.

Aimant cette sensation ses rougeurs devinrent plus fortes en imaginant Aiola faire pareil.

Les lions ronronnaient-ils seulement ?

Shun secoua vivement sa tête pour en ôter cette pensée. Il se faisait plus de mal que du bien.

Un cliquetis métallique attira son attention et cherchant son origine, il vit un petit objet doré reposant sur le sol à côté de l'armure dont il prenait soin.

Tendant la main, il le ramassa et l'examina.

C'était une clé en or avec le symbole du signe du lion sur la poignée. Appartenait-elle à Aiola ?

Dubitatif, il leva la tête et chercha d'où elle avait pu tomber. C'était bizarre, Mü n'avait pas pour habitude d'accrocher des choses sur les murs de l'atelier.

« Je vais la remettre à Mü. » A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que la clé se mit à briller. La lâchant par réflexe, il l'a vit flotter devant lui.

Shun resta de longue minute à la fixer sans savoir que faire. La clé semblait inoffensive mais luminescente. Il se déplaça lentement vers la gauche et elle le suivit. Il répéta la même manœuvre à droite et obtint le même résultat.

Ok… Il était poursuivit par une clé flottante.

Soupirant, il leva une main pour l'attraper. Seulement, dès que ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, un cercle de lumière bleuté apparu devant lui avec en son centre comme une serrure.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux sous la puissance de l'éclat lumineux.

Quand la lumière disparue, Shun sursauta en voyant qu'un homme se tenait à présent face à lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-il rapidement se mettant dans une position défensive. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?! » Continua Shun en rassemblant son cosmos. Il n'était peut-être pas en armure mais il pouvait aisément se défendre le temps que d'autres ne ressentent les perturbations dans son énergie.

« Mon nom est Loki. Tu m'as appelé, petit chevalier. » Répondit calmement l'homme en réajustant ses lunettes aux verres bleutés.

« Comment aurais-je pu vous appeler puisque je ne vous connais pas ?! » S'insurgea Shun.

Bien qu'il ne ressente aucune hostilité chez 'Loki', il était totalement confus de n'avoir pas détecté plus tôt la présence de cet homme. Comment avait-il pu entrer au Sanctuaire ? Et comment était-il entré dans l'atelier sans ouvrir la porte ?

Plus intrigué qu'effrayé par cet inconnu, il l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

Des courts cheveux roux ébouriffés, un visage jeune et séduisant, une veste et un pantalon de costume noirs, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge, une ceinture marron et des chaussures noires. S'il omettait les lunettes colorées, Loki avait l'air d'être un homme d'affaire ou un yakusa.

Dans tout les cas, son aspect professionnel ne cadrait pas avec le relâchement vestimentaire de la chevalerie en été.

« Je suis un esprit. » Loki se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de lui montrer d'un signe de main la clé qu'il tenait toujours. « Et ceci est une clé célestes qui permet justement d'invoquer des esprits. Je fais partie des Clefs d'Or représentant le zodiaque. Je suis le Lion. »

« Le Lion ? » Souffla Shun. C'était bien la seule chose qui avait capté son attention dans le discours de l'autre. Son cosmos se résorba.

Loki hocha de la tête amusé.

« Pour te servir, beauté. » Dit-il en faisant une révérence, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les yeux fixés dans ceux du chevalier.

Shun rougit et baissa la tête intimidé sous le regard rempli de convoitise de l'autre.

C'était trop étrange. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi ou désigné par un surnom qui montrait qu'il était attrayant pour les autres. Cette situation le rendait timide.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que Ikki avait promis une mort douloureuse à ceux qui approcheraient son petit-frère chéri avec des idées perverses ?

Le visage de Loki devint soudainement sérieux. Se rapprochant, il posa sa main sur la joue de l'humain et caressa doucement sa peau tout en le détaillant.

Shun haleta, l'autre était très proche de lui. Une infime partie de lui voulait s'éloigner pourtant, il resta figé, le visage rougit et le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Comme attendu d'un lion, mon protégé sait choisir. » Déclara Loki avec un ton plein de contentement et d'un soupçon de suffisance.

« Aiola ? » Demanda sans y croire le chevalier.

Si Loki était vraiment l'esprit du Lion alors son protégé ne pouvait qu'être Aiola ; hors, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais montré un tel intérêt donc Loki devait mentir.

« Lui et moi avons les mêmes goûts. » Sourit Loki en se léchant les lèvres avant de continuer d'une voix sensuelle. « J'aime quand tu me touches. »

« Qu… Quoi ? » Bégaya Shun ne comprenant pas ce dont l'autre faisait référence. Ils étaient proches mais ne se touchaient nullement.

Avec un mouvement de la tête Loki montra l'armure d'or que Shun avait inconsciemment continué à cirer.

« Impossible. » Souffla Shun en ôtant quand même ses mains de la cuirasse.

« Je suis l'esprit du Lion donc il serait regrettable que je ne sois pas attaché ni à l'armure me représentant, ni à son porteur. » Rit Loki avant de continuer d'une voix plus sensuelle. « Tes sentiments sont si puissants que j'en vibre à chaque fois que tu me polis. »

Les yeux de Shun s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Le cœur battant frénétiquement, il baissa son regard sur le sol incapable à faire face à ceux de l'autre homme. Loki rit de nouveau, amusé par son embarras.

« Il n'y a pas de raison d'être gêné d'être un fétichiste des Lions. »

Loin de le rassurer, Shun se sentit encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Il savait qu'il aimait la constellation du Lion depuis son enfance. Dans l'un des livres anciens de son maître, Albior de Céphée, il avait lu qu'une personne ayant un cœur de lion possédait une grande bravoure, une dignité d'âme exemplaire et un courage digne des plus grands guerriers.

Lui petit et malingre avait alors était obnubilé par ce modèle et avait toujours voulu devenir aussi fort qu'un lion.

Les années passant sa fascination pour ce symbole s'était amoindrie.

Il avait gagné sa propre puissance, avait une armure qui s'adaptait parfaitement à sa personnalité et était un guerrier accompli. Rien n'aurait dû le déranger mais pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie d'étreindre son cœur lorsque Seiya ou Marine se comportaient avec tant de familiarité avec le chevalier d'or du Lion.

Pourquoi eux pouvaient être proches d'Aiola et pas lui ?

« Je vais te dire un secret. »Dit Loki avec un sourire malicieux en posant son front sur le sien.

Sortant de ses pensées, Shun le vit incliner sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atterrissent sur sa bouche. Le Lion se recula avant qu'il ne puisse résister à l'envie d'approfondir le baiser. Il voulait que son geste soit perçu comme un symbole d'amour et non un symbole de luxure.

Espérant qu'il avait pris le premier baiser de Shun, il enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour lui murmurer à l'oreile : « Nous sommes déjà tiens. »

Shun se mordit les lèvres d'envie n'osant y croire. Aiola et Loki l'aimait vraiment ?

« Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Avant que le lion ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un tira le bronze hors de ses bras et l'étreignit de façon protectrice.

« Shun ! Es-ce que ça va ? » L'interrogea Aiola en cherchant toutes trace de blessure sur sa peau.

Loki ferma les yeux de lassitude face au comportement de son représentant.

« Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. Les lions protègent ceux qu'ils aiment.»

« C'est différent. C'est Shun ! » S'exclama Aiola en reportant entièrement son attention sur le Lion.

Le protégé d'Andromède se crispa.

« Comment es-tu venu ? » Continua Aiola.

Loki fit apparaitre sa clé dans sa main.

« Ce n'est pas la vraie mais j'avais besoin d'un objet autre que l'armure pour le premier contact. » Il se retint d'ajouter que c'était de la faute d'Aiola qu'il avait dû utiliser un substitut pour contourner l'interdiction que son porteur lui avait donné pour l'empêcher de flirter avec Shun.

« Quel mensonge as-tu dis à Shun pour l'approcher ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas… » Aiola fut coupé dans ses paroles par le puissant coup de coude que lui donna celui qu'il tentait de protéger.

« Shun ? » Demanda Aiola surprit d'un tel comportement.

Le jeune chevalier se dégagea de ses bras, de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le regarda avec trahison puis s'enfuit en courant hors de l'atelier.

Aiola fronça les sourcils et regarda Loki, confondu. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu viens à deux reprises d'affirmer que le fait que j'ai dis à Shun que nous l'aimions tout les deux était un mensonge. » Le réprimanda le lion originel en regardant la porte entrouverte.

Son instinct premier était à l'affut. Il était un prédateur et retrouver Shun serait certainement une chasse palpitante. Commençant à se diriger vers la porte de l'atelier, il sentit un flux d'énergie familier l'envelopper.

Loki se retint de rugir de colère lorsqu'il disparu dans une pluie de lumière, laissant derrière lui un chevalier d'or complètement incrédule.

C'était pas possible que Shun pleure à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

.

OooooO

.

Lucy Heartfilia, Constellationniste de Fairy Tail, se tenait dans un coin de sa guilde pour tenter de rassembler tous son courage.

Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de l'ile Tenrô et elle était encore secouée par ce qui s'y était produit.

Sept ans s'était écoulés depuis sa dernière invocation et elle se sentait soudainement nerveuse. Elle était reconnaissante à Mavis Vermillion, le premier maître de leur guilde, de les avoir sauvé de l'attaque du dragon nommé Archeologia mais cela l'avait privé de sept ans de vie alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours.

Est-ce que les contrats qu'elle avait avec les esprits célestes étaient toujours actifs ? Est-ce qu'ils leur en voudraient pour sa longue absence ?

Sortant son porte-clés, Lucy en sortie la clé du Lion et utilisa sa Magie des Constellations.

« Ouvre-toi : Porte du Lion ! »

Dès que la forme de Loki apparu les autres membres de Fairy Tail sourirent heureux de revoir leur ami.

Il était toujours dans sa tenue noire professionnelle mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs formant presque des pics indisciplinés comme une crinière bestiale.

Ce simple changement prouvait qu'il venait d'être invoqué comme esprit stellaire et qu'il puisait son énergie dans la magie de Lucy. Ses cheveux courts n'étaient que lorsqu'il utilisait son propre pouvoir pour venir dans le monde des humains et revêtait son apparence de mage.

Comme lorsqu'il était apparu devant Shun.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? » Grogna-t-il en songeant qu'il venait de perdre une opportunité de se rapprocher du chevalier de bronze.

Lucy resta un moment confuse. Pourquoi Loki ne se soit pas jeté sur elle pour lui déclamer son amour comme d'habitude ?

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait ses retrouvailles avec son ami.

« Si. J'étais juste occupé. » S'excusa Loki, un peu coupable de se comporter ainsi face à celle qui traitait les esprits célestes avec lesquels elle avait un contrat comme des amis et non pas comme de simples objets de puissance.

«Oh, je vois. Encore un rendez-vous pour notre lover boy. » Comprit-elle amusée en lui lançant un regard de connivence.

Loki soupira. Il était un coureur de jupons mais il y avait des limites.

Contrairement à ce que certaines racontaient, il n'avait jamais couché avec l'une de ses soupirantes. Devenir mannequin et séduire les femmes lui permettaient de payer son loyer chaque mois lorsqu'il était coincé dans ce pays.

Le monde des humains n'était pas adapté aux esprits célestes. Plus ils y restaient et plus ils étaient accablés par la douleur pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort s'ils ne retournaient pas chez eux.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient un temps de marge où ils pouvaient évoluer en sécurité au milieu des humains.

Lui avait battu tous les pronostics en survivant plus de sept ans comme un simple humain lorsqu'il avait été condamné à l'exil.

Il avait sa fierté. 'Rigueur _,_ _ténacité_ et persévérance quoiqu'il arrive' avait été son mantra car il était un féroce lion, pas un simple chat !

Depuis qu'il était libre et avait repris ses fonctions d'esprits célestes, il flirtait par amusement mais à présent tout cela lui semblait futile. Lorsqu'une partie de Fairy Tail, dont son invocatrice, avait disparu sur l'île Tenrô, il s'était synchronisé avec l'armure d'Or représentant son signe pour se distraire et avait découvert un véritable "joyau émeraude".

Il avait longtemps observé Shun et avait dû accepter que sa simple curiosité à l'égard de ce chevalier, si noble et puissant, se fût au fil du temps transformée en obsession. Shun l'avait inconsciemment séduit.

Que ses sentiments soient les mêmes que ceux d'Aiola était un bonus non négligeable mais peu surprenant, après tout, les lions avaient bons goûts.

Dommage que les lions soient également d'une ténacité rare et qu'Aiola était persuadé que Shun finirait par se marier avec June.

Quelle déception…

« Fêtons dignement notre retour ! » S'exclama Cana en levant sa chope de bière.

Loki s'assit avec hésitation.

Les rires fusaient de partout, les conversations allaient bon train et Cana organisait comme toujours un concours de boisson. Il sourit, se laissa rapidement entrainer par l'ambiance typique de la Guilde et rejoignit les autres dans leur joyeuse ivresse.

Sept ans c'était long et ses amis de Fairy Tail avaient vraiment commencé à lui manquer. Autant profiter du moment présent, s'amuser avec ses amis et noyer dans l'alcool sa déception face à la stupidité d'Aiola qui avait fais fuir leur proie.

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

Il était long ce chapitre. J'espère que vous en avez profité ?

 **. .**

 **Selon vous, de quoi a le plus besoin Aiola ? D'une bonne claque pour se réveiller ou de conseil en amour ?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

Merci à **Portgasd. Anita** (réponse à ta question en bas de page), à **Lala** et à **Coton-de-loup** pour leur reviews anonymes.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

.

. .

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ? »

Shun se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée et vit derrière lui le propriétaire de l'animalerie d'une des petites villes entourant le Sanctuaire.

L'homme était vieux mais pas assez pour ne pas se souvenir du jeune homme qui venait parfois dans sa boutique juste pour regarder les différents animaux qui s'y trouvaient.

« J'ai un problème… » Répondit-il le visage brûlant tant il rougissait avant de rajouter : « Avec un gros chat. »

Les sourcils du vieil homme se soulevèrent d'étonnement.

« Comment un chat pourrait être difficile avec vous ? » Demanda-t-il en riant tout en jetant un regard sur le côté.

Shun suivit la direction de son regard et fut surpris en constatant que durant sa fuite, il avait déambulé jusqu'à la petite boutique et faisait maintenant face à la vitrine où de nombreux chatons se bousculaient et miaulaient pour attirer son attention.

Doucement, il caressa la vitre et plusieurs félins posèrent à leur tour leurs pattes dessus. C'était mignon et habituel. C'était ainsi à chacun de ses passages.

« Allez, gamin. Je suis sûr que votre chat vous aime aussi. »

Shun hocha la tête sans y croire et avala la boule dans sa gorge.

Est-ce que les chats l'aimaient ? Ça, c'était une certitude.

Est-ce que Loki l'aimait ? C'était trop nouveau pour en être sûr.

Et Aiola ?

« Je ne le pense pas. » Dit-il en parlant à haute voix.

Le vieux gloussa.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait aider. » Il eut un petit rire en rentrant dans l'animalerie et revient avec une petite boîte. « Avec ça, je suis certain que les choses iront mieux. »

Défaitiste mais touché par le geste, Shun le remercia en se forçant à sourire et prit la route du retour pour rentrer au Sanctuaire. La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Marchant sans entrain, le chevalier d'Andromède en profita pour découvrir le contenu de la boite offerte et vit à l'intérieur une étrange poudre brunâtre comme des feuilles séchées moulu.

Il se retint de gémir de découragement. Comment cela était-il censé l'aider ?

La poudre avait une drôle d'odeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse déterminer ce dont il s'agissait ou si c'était quelque chose d'illégal, son nez le tirailla et il éternua brusquement projetant la fine poussière d'herbe sur lui.

« C'est pas vrai ?! » Grogna-t-il en s'époussetant le visage, les cheveux et le haut du corps pour disperser les particules.

Définitivement, cette journée n'était pas un bon jour pour lui.

.

OooooO

.

Shun avala sa nervosité et respira lentement pour se calmer.

Il avait longtemps hésité entre rentrer se morfondre après une douche ou venir directement s'excuser auprès d'Aiola.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, plutôt que de traverser le cinquième temple, il avait rejoint la zone d'habitation du temple du Lion.

Angoissé, ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant le chevalier d'Or que Shun se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà frappé à la porte des appartements privés.

« Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas du te frapper. » S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de baisser la tête pour cacher ses yeux rougis.

« Aiola, je… » Il se coupa et prit une profonde inspiration pour avoir la force de continuer. « Que penses-tu de moi ? »

Prit de court, Aiola réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

« Je pense que tu es un puissant chevalier. Tu es doux, charmant, serviable, d'une gentillesse étonnante et avec toutes ses qualités ainsi que ta beauté, il est étrange que tu sois toujours célibataire. Qu'a fait June pour que vous ne soyez pas encore marié ? »

« Elle n'est pas toi. » Souffla Shun en le regardant avec vulnérabilité.

Le cœur d'Aiola rata un battement.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Est-ce que le jeune homme aussi sexy que doux qui se trouvait devant lui venait de lui faire une déclaration implicite ?

Il se secoua mentalement sa tête.

Non. Il imaginait des choses. Shun était trop merveilleux pour lui et était destiné à June. Tout le monde le disait et même lui ne pouvait qu'avouer que les deux jeunes faisaient un beau couple.

Pourtant, Shun était là, rougissant pour lui.

Loki avait-il eu raison ?

Avec espoir, Aiola rabaissa sa fierté et étreignit le chevalier d'Andromède.

Le visage de Shun prit plusieurs nuances de rouge surprit par l'action. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure et ses yeux d'un vert brillant s'élargirent de stupeur lorsque Aiola resserra brusquement son emprise sur lui pour le renifler profondément.

« Tu sens bon. » Murmura le lion l'esprit brumeux en tirant sur l'encolure du haut du bronze pour dégager sa nuque. Son instinct lui hurler de marquer comme sien la peau pâle si tentatrice.

Il se mit à parcourir sensuellement de ses lèvres la nuque et le cou offert, ronronnant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'emplacement idéal où il laissa un suçon.

Shun laissa échapper un petit gémissement et comme un signal, avant qu'il ne puisse même réagir, une main forte saisit son poignet, l'obligea à entrer dans la pièce et le plaqua contre la porte désormais fermée.

« Aiolaaaa !? » Cria-t-il de surprise avant qu'Aiola n'en profite pour l'embrasser avec fureur.

Complétement coincé entre la porte et le lourd corps musclé du chevalier d'or, Shun ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir devant ce baiser si différent de celui rempli de douceur que lui avait donné Loki.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un baiser pouvait être si différent.

Si Loki lui avait, par cette simple action, donné un sentiment de protection et de sincérité, Aiola, lui donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il allait le dévorer et que lui allait s'embraser à cause de la chaleur qu'il ressentait.

C'était intense.

Trop intense alors qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas les sentiments du chevalier à son égard.

Lorsqu'une main intrusive le força à écarter les jambes, Shun tressaillit et réagit instinctivement. La chaîne d'Andromède surgit et frappa de plein fouet le lion, l'éloignant en une frappe pas assez forte pour le blesser mais suffisamment précise pour le déstabiliser.

A plusieurs pas de lui, Aiola un peu étourdi par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir se releva lentement en grognant de mécontentement. Shun le regarda incrédule chanceler un peu sur ses jambes mais rester debout pour bloquer la sortie.

Son aîné n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir.

Jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, Shun vit que deux autres portes se trouvaient dans la pièce et ne se fit pas trop d'illusions.

Tous les temples se ressemblaient. Il savait bien qu'à part l'espace de vie, il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain fermées et que les chambres avaient des fenêtres trop petites pour s'enfuir, il n'y avait donc aucune autre sortie.

Lorsque Aiola plissa les yeux dans sa direction et banda ses muscles pour bondir comme un fauve, Shun courut vers la première porte ouverte et la referma en remerciant Athéna qu'il y avait la clé sur la serrure pour en bloquer l'accès.

La porte trembla sous des coups puissants et un cri de colère se fit entendre tel un rugissement.

Effrayé, embarrassé et confus, Shun se retint de glisser au sol pour laisser la panique l'emporter. Il n'était pas à l'abri. La porte en bois ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il n'était certainement pas prêt pour ce qui risquait de se passer.

Il fit le tour de la pièce mais comme il s'y attendait, la petitesse des fenêtres ne laissait aucune échappatoire. Par acquis de conscience, il avait aussi vérifié la chambre d'apprenti qui, jouxtant la chambre principale, était devenu un débarra poussiéreux en absence d'une nouvelle génération à former.

Aucune issue.

Découragé, Il observa plus attentivement la chambre où il se trouvait et s'étonna de la trouver si impersonnelle. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple, une petite commode et une étagère quasiment vide.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le caisson de l'armure du Lion dans un coin, prouvant que sont porteur résidait ici, Shun aurait pu croire qu'Aiola vivait ailleurs. Peut-être que la chambre donnait trop l'effet d'une cage pour un esprit libre et sauvage comme le chevalier d'or ?

Shun soupira en songeant que pour le moment c'était lui qui était enfermé dans une cage au milieu d'une fosse aux lions. Comme pour lui donner raison, les coups redoublèrent sur la porte qui s'ébranla.

Heureusement qu'Aiola n'utilisait pas son cosmos, pensa-t-il avant de tressaillir en comprenant que c'était un simulacre de chasse.

Sachant que sa proie n'avait aucun espoir de s'échapper, Aiola jouait au chat et à la souris avec lui ; préférant l'effrayer et retarder sa capture plutôt que d'éclater la porte d'un seul coup à l'aide de son cosmos.

La situation était vraiment critique et il avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher une crise de panique de le tétaniser. Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Ne ressentaient-ils pas les perturbations dans son cosmos ?

Inconsciemment, il se raccrocha aux paroles qu'avait prononcé Loki et répéta tel un mantra : 'Les lions protègent ceux qu'ils aiment'.

Loki lui avait dis qu'Aiola et lui-même l'aimaient donc il ne risquait rien. Il devait donc rester calme.

Lorsque la porte vibra à nouveau sous la force du propriétaire du temple, Shun ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé se retrouver dans la chambre d'Aiola.

Si seulement Loki était là. Il pourrait l'aider. Il saurait ce qui arrive à Aiola et pourrait le calmer ou au pire le priver de cosmos.

Se rapprochant de la Pandora Box du Lion, il se pencha sur le caisson et l'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas la clé mais s'il se souvenait bien Loki avait dis que cela n'avait été nécessaire que pour établir le premier contact avec lui.

Posant ses mains sur l'armure, il ferma les yeux et appela le gardien du Lion.

L'espoir lui revint lorsqu'une vive lumière éclaira la pièce et que le cercle magique apparu laissant derrière lui un esprit céleste d'excellente humeur.

« Déjà ? Je t'ai tant manqué ? Es-tu prêt à ce que nous consommions enfin notre amour ? » Sourit allègrement Loki.

Devant ces mots, Shun rougit d'une couleur rouge vif jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles avant de crier :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Aiola est… »

« Ça sent bon. » Le coupa l'esprit en reniflant profondément.

Shun se recula immédiatement. Il avait un très mauvais sentiment. N'est-ce pas comme cela que la crise de folie d'Aiola avait commencée ?

Il déglutit lorsque le lion originel le regarda avec convoitise et continua à s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui sent bon, Loki ? »Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Même si lui ne sentait rien d'étrange, son instinct lui criait qu'il était en danger.

Un grognement lascif fut sa seule réponse et ses yeux verts s'élargirent lorsque Loki gémit en regardant son pantalon où un renflement était bien visible.

Ce n'était pas bon.

« Loki ?! » Redemanda-t-il avec plus de crainte. Les yeux du roux étaient dilatés et ils le fixaient comme sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue.

« Tu sent bon ! » S'exclama l'esprit céleste avant qu'il ne fonce vers lui et ne tente de saisir son poignet.

« Pas toi aussi. » Sanglota presque le chevalier d'Andromède en matérialisant sa chaîne pour garder éloigné celui qui aurait du être son sauveur.

Il était coincé.

Derrière lui, la porte tremblait toujours sous les poings d'Aiola et face à lui Loki grognait bruyamment en esquivant avec agilité la chaîne et en augmentait de plus en plus son aura.

De toute évidence, contrairement à Aiola, Loki ne se retiendrait pas dans ses futures attaques et allait user de toutes ses ressources cosmiques.

Voyant que sa défense arrivait à peine à ralentir l'esprit de la constellation du Lion, Shun prit une profonde respiration et se plaquant contre la porte.

Immédiatement, croyant qu'il abandonnait, le Lion se lécha les lèvres et se précipita vers lui.

Shun attendit qu'il soit suffisamment proche, tourna la clé et s'éloigna rapidement laissant Loki percuter l'obstacle qui se brisa net sous la force de l'assaut.

Il y eu des bruits de meubles brisés, le son de grognements rauques puis plus rien.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et étonné de ne plus entendre de bruit entre les deux fauves, Shun osa jeter un regard dans le salon.

Nullement dérangés par le mobilier qu'ils avaient renversé en se percutant et à peine séparé de quelques centimètres, Loki et Aiola se faisaient face dans un silence de mort.

Shun déglutit et se tint immobile.

Cette situation était vraiment trop bizarre. Il préféra se concentrer sur la sortie.

Pour l'atteindre, il devrait traverser toute la pièce, ce qui était particulièrement dangereux sachant que les deux lions étaient au centre de celle-ci. C'était perdu d'avance mais la chambre ne pouvait plus lui offrir de protection maintenant que sa porte était en miette.

Lentement, il fit un pas en avant et aussitôt, Loki tourna la tête vers lui.

Pas bon. Les yeux de l'esprit céleste glissèrent le long de son corps avec un semblant de satisfaction.

Aiola, lui, réagit une seconde plus tard et ne le quitta pas du regard pour également le dévorer des yeux.

Ok…

Il avait deux mâles en rut prêt à s'accoupler avec lui à n'importe quel prix et vu que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, à se rythme, il allait finir violé.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout !

Le souffle court, il fit un pas sur le côté.

Loki grogna en guise d'avertissement, découvrant ses dents pourvus de canines acérés et Aiola continuait à le fixer de son regard pénétrant avec un semblant de mécontentement.

Ayant frémi, Shun capitula et s'immobilisa de nouveau pour calmer les deux fauves qui lui jetèrent un regard approbateur avant de revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le chevalier de bronze se rendit alors compte qu'ils se tournaient autour, se reniflant, grognant et se bousculant comme pour établir une hiérarchie. Comme des animaux.

Des animaux avec un cosmos qui faisait vibrer le sol à chaque confrontation. C'était effrayant.

Dans leur état de folie, ils étaient plus sauvages, plus vifs, plus forts et plus résistants. Lui n'aurait aucune chance.

Inspirant profondément, Shun se tint malgré tout prêt à réagir.

Il n'avait pas combattu et survécu à plusieurs Guerres Saintes pour abandonner devant une cause semblant perdue. Il était un guerrier d'Athéna ! Il se battra et se protégera jusqu'au bout même s'il devrait mordre ou griffer au sang ses adversaires si ces derniers le désarmaient.

Un coup particulièrement violent renversa Aiola qui fut cloué au sol avec une facilité et un temps record.

Grognant, Loki se pencha en avant pour grignoter le cou de l'humain qui, à la grande surprise de Shun, ronronna en dégageant sa nuque. Pour le récompenser l'esprit du lion, lui lécha le bord de l'oreille et se redressa avec un sourire fier pour l'embrasser avec passion.

C'était torride mais malgré l'extrême fascination de cet étalage de domination animale, Shun se força à se déplacer.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Il lui fallu à peine quelques secondes pour se précipiter dans la sécurité de la pièce la plus proche dont il ferma la porte avant de remarqué un détail incongru.

Il n'y avait pas de serrure.

Couvert de transpiration et le cœur martelant contre sa poitrine, il poussa un cri de désespoir.

Mais **QUI** n'avait pas de serrure dans sa salle de bain ?!

Les sons de chose entrant en collision avec sol et des pas rapides venant dans sa direction se firent entendre. Les yeux élargis, Shun augmenta son cosmos qui envahi toute la pièce avant de le concentrer sur la porte et les murs.

La porte trembla soudainement sous le poids de celui qui l'avait frappé mais resta résolument fermée. Le martèlement sur l'obstacle de bois se poursuivi avec plus de force alors que les sifflements et les grognements se faisaient plus irrités.

Tremblant, Shun se recula dans le coin de la petite salle d'eau.

Pourquoi Aiola et Loki lui faisaient ça ?

Ils l'aimaient, non ? Alors pourquoi ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Si c'était ça l'amour des Lions, il n'en voulait plus !

Secouant la tête un peu de poudre marron tomba de ses cheveux. Fébrile, il se saisit de l'une de ses mèches couvertes de cette substance et la renifla.

L'odeur ne lui était pas inconnue, elle lui rappelait le cadeau que lui avait donné le vieil homme. Cadeau qui lui avait 'exploser' à la figure, le couvrant de cette poudre.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Loki et Aiola avaient parlé d'une odeur avant de perdre la tête. Ce reste de poudre ne pouvait être la cause de tous ses tourments ?!

Si ?

Les jambes vacillantes, il se redressa pour chanceler jusqu'à la douche où il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau.

Sanglotant toute la peine contenue dans son cœur brisé, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide et commença à se laver le corps.

Il devait enlever cette odeur sinon les fauves ne s'apaiseraient jamais.

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

J'ai pas résisté. Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une scène comme ça et comme les lions sont de gros chats autant s'amuser.

Aiola tient à vous dire qu'à cause de vous, il a très mal à la mâchoire. (Il n'a vraiment aimé les coups d'armure sur la tronche.)

 **. .**

 **Va-t-on voir d'autres clés d'or qui ont synchronisées avec leur armures ?** Non, Loki est spécial par sa puissance et sa ténacité à ne pas faire comme les autres. Le fait qu'il vive comme un mage alors qu'il est un esprit, le prouve. Par contre, les autres esprits du Zodiaque peuvent brièvement être en contact avec leurs porteurs. Un peu comme une petite voix ou tout simplement quand l'armure agit par elle-même. (ex: lorsque Deathmask a été désavoué par Cancer.) **  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

Merci à **Abella** , à **Portgasd. Anita** et à **Yaoi** pour leur soutient dans leurs reviews anonymes.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
**

.

. .

Quand il ouvrit les yeux sa vision était totalement floue et de l'eau tombait sur lui.

La tête lourde, Shun se força à analyser son environnement. Était-ce de la pluie ? S'était-il endormi à l'extérieur ?

Ses fesses glissèrent sur la surface lisse et froide sur laquelle il était assit.

Bizarre…

Le sol était dur donc il n'était pas sur le coin d'herbe où il avait l'habitude de s'installer. Alors où était-il ? Et puis d'où venait ce bruit continu de claquement ?

N'arrivant pas à donner un sens à sa situation, ni à se situer, Shun se releva en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il pensait être un mur.

Tremblant de froid et de faiblesse, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa vision redevienne lentement à la normale.

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? » se demanda-t-il en constatant qu'il était dans une salle de bain. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait c'était d'aller dans le temple du Lion et puis Aiola…

Shun gémit et serra sa tête. Ses souvenirs semblaient tous emmêlés.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Comme une ficelle trop tendue qui lâchait prise.

Sous le choc, il tituba en se rendant compte que c'était une manifestation de son cosmos. Il était à bout.

« SHUN ! » Hurla Loki en entrant dans la pièce maintenant que plus rien ne la maintenait fermée. Derrière lui, Aiola restait en retrait, la tête baissée.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur état d'esprit et depuis la panique les maintenait réveillé. Ils avaient tout essayé mais la porte était demeurée close.

Face à l'approche du Lion, Shun poussa un cri et se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il se souvenait.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui alors que l'odeur de son stress et de son angoisse assaillait les deux félins.

Il glapit légèrement quand Loki s'approcha doucement de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tout va bien. Tu n'es plus en danger. Calme-toi Shun, s'il te plait. » Lui murmura l'esprit en essayant d'empêcher la crise de panique que risquait d'avoir le plus jeune. « Calme-toi. »

Le corps de Shun se détendit petit à petit, sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Loki fronça les sourcils en le voyant frissonner fortement avant de se rappeler que l'humain était resté plusieurs heures sous un jet d'eau froide. Ça pouvait être dangereux.

Il le tira dans ses bras et commença à le soulever.

« No… Non… » S'agita Shun en tentant de le repousser. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que ses dents claquaient et que sa peau virait au bleu-violacé.

« Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons juste te mettre au chaud. Tu vas mourir de froid. » Voulu le rassurer Loki tout en le portant doucement jusqu'à la chambre pour le placer sur le lit.

Aiola les avait suivis sans mot. Restant toujours à distance.

Ne faisant pas grand cas de l'humidité de leur vêtement et sachant que Shun paniquerait à nouveau s'il tentait de l'en extraire, il toucha sa bague argentée et la tourna légèrement pour créer non pas une tornade mais un courant d'air.

Lorsqu'un cercle magique apparu Loki plaça sa main en hauteur au-dessus de Shun et envoya un puissant vent chaud sur lui.

Le froid douloureux s'amoindrissant, Shun s'assoupit sous cette chaleur apaisante.

Dès qu'il fut sec, il recouvrit le plus jeune de couverture et s'inquiéta en l'observant continuer à claquer des dents dans son sommeil.

« On a besoin d'aide. » Annonça l'esprit céleste avant de remarquer le manque de réaction du chevalier d'Or.

Irrité, il fallut qu'il lui claque violemment la joue pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Interloqué, Aiola fixa l'esprit du Lion sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui montre l'état préoccupant de Shun.

Ok. Shun avait besoin d'un médecin.

Mü étant partit la veille à Jamir pour entraîner Kiki, il ne restait qu'un seul soignant disponible.

Aiola pâlit et se tourna vers Loki pour que ce dernier l'aide à trouver une autre solution mais fit face à de la poussière d'or.

Non, non, non ! Loki ne pouvait l'abandonner comme ça ?!

« Et merde… »

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Tel un condamné, il quitta son temple et entreprit la monté des marches du grand escalier.

L'angoisse le rongeait. Il ignora tous ses confrères d'armes et marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

Personne n'étant encore là pour présenter ses doléances au Pope, les gardes postés devant les portes le firent rapidement rentrer.

« Bonjour Aiola. » Le salua Shion avec un sourire chaleureux depuis son trône. C'était rare que le lion vienne le voir si tôt dans la mâtiné.

Les yeux d'Aiola n'osèrent croiser ceux de son supérieur. Nul n'ignorait que Shun était l'un de ses protégés.

« Bonjour, Grand Pope. » dit-il avec un frisson de sa voix.

Pas bon, remarqua de suite Shion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de poser la question qui, il le savait, allait lui causer un tas de problème.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Shun est malade. » Répondit vivement le châtain.

L'ex-chevalier d'Or du Bélier leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Il avait vu Shun en bonne santé pas plus tard que hier matin durant son rapport.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Il se pourrait que je l'ai approché sous l'effet de l'herbe à chat. »

Voyant que le Pope devenait de plus en plus pâle, Aiola s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Il s'est protégé ! »

A présent debout, Shion lui lança un regard noir et son aura pulsant de colère pesa sur le lion qui déglutit difficilement.

« Qui vous a donné de l'herbe à chat ? »

Depuis que Milo avait voulu faire une blague à son confrère félin durant l'adolescence et que le Sanctuaire avait manqué d'être détruits sous la frustration sexuelle de ce dernier, donner de l'herbe à chat à Aiola était proscris. Le coupable devrait être jugé.

« Shun en était recouvert. » Répondit le chevalier d'Or, penaud.

Shion ferma les yeux et fit courir une main lasse sur son visage. Il était trop vieux pour ces situations improbables.

« Explique-moi comment c'est arrivé. » Demandait-il, la voix serrée sous l'inquiétude mais déterminé à comprendre tout ceci.

 **.**

 **OooooO**

 **.**

Loki était rentré dans le monde des Esprit avec ses vêtements humides et débrayés.

Aquarius plissa le nez de dégout.

« Tu sens la luxure, l'anxiété et la culpabilité. » Remarqua-t-elle étonnée que le Lion ait tant d'odeurs anciennes sur lui. C'était comme si il ne se préoccupait plus de son apparence.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Gronda ce dernier en restant devant sa porte comme s'il attendait l'appel de quelqu'un.

Scorpio et Aquarius se lancèrent un regard. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec leur ami et cela avait surement un rapport avec l'univers des chevaliers du zodiaque puisque c'était là qu'il passait la plupart de son temps.

 **.**

 **OooooO**

 **.**

Shun sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son front et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

La vision toujours floue à cause de sa fièvre, il regarda longuement la personne qui l'avait touché puis se détendit en réalisant qu'il n'était pas en danger.

« Vous m'avez fais peur. » Ronchonna Shun d'une voix un peu casée.

Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'il laissait à nouveau sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

Shion serra ses poings. Il était certain que c'était des cris et l'évidente crise de larme qu'avait du avoir le plus jeune qui avaient enrayé sa voix.

« Pardonne-moi. » S'excusa-t-il sincèrement en commençant son diagnostic.

Voir l'un de ses protégés si faible le consumait de colère mais il devait garder son calme pour ne pas inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà Shun.

Remarquant le regard dur de son aîné durant son examen, Shun tenta de le rassurer : « Je vais bien. Ils n'ont pas fais exprès d'agir ainsi. »

Shion leva un sourcil face à cette déclaration. Pourquoi Shun disait 'ils' ? Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un d'autre dans cette affaire ?

« C'est à cause de la poudre étrange ! » Ajouta précipitamment le bronze, pensant que le Pope ne le croyait pas.

« Je sais. Cependant cela n'excuse pas tout. Un malheur aurait pu arriver donc je me dois de maintenir l'ordre par une sanction. »

Shun fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« Pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Mon cosmos…» Commença Shun la gorge nouée par l'émotion. « Mon cosmos était erratique. Quelqu'un aurai du venir ! »

« Le temple du Lion est gorgé depuis des siècles par l'énergie de ses chevaliers. Si l'un d'eux ne souhaite pas d'interférence, le temple devient comme un bouclier. Rien n'entre et rien ne sort. »

« Comme une prison ? »

« Oui Shun. Comme une prison, malheureusement. »

Un silence pesant prit place et Shion s'en voulu lorsqu'il remarqua que Shun avait pâli. Mieux fallait abréger l'entrevu.

« Repose-toi. Te déplacer sous cette canicule n'étant pas recommandé, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ton rétablissement et un serviteur prendra soin de toi. Compris ? »

Il sourit lorsque Shun hocha faiblement de la tête et prit congé.

Dehors il lui restait un Lion à gérer.

 **.**

 **OooooO**

 **.**

Aiola ne savait que faire.

Il n'avait pas subi la foudroyante colère de Shion et cela uniquement parce que Shun avait pris sa défense. Malheureusement, le Grand Pope lui avait quand même interdit de s'approcher du plus jeune, ce qui était pour lui la pire des sanctions possibles.

Ses maigres affaires sous le bras, il se dirigeait vers les locaux où logeait les chevaliers de passage lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Alors Aiola, il paraît que tu ne peux toujours pas contrôler tes hormones. » Déclara malicieusement Milo en rejoignant son ami.

Aiola résista à l'envie de répliquer face au scorpion envahissant.

Camus soupira.

« Parce que toi, tu y arrives ? » Persiffla-t-il.

Milo grommela un instant avant de s'approcher du Verseau pour lui susurrer. « Moi, je n'ai aucune raison d'y résister. Surtout en sachant que tu es dans mon lit. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Camus le repoussa quand Milo se mit à ricaner en voyant ses joues rouges.

« Comment tu es au courant ? » Demanda Aiola, frissonnant à l'idée que tout le Sanctuaire avait entendu parler de ses déboires.

« C'est mon armure qui me l'a dis. »

« Comme lorsqu'elle t'a -soit disant- convaincu de me donner de l'herbe à chat, il y a des années. » Remarqua sarcastiquement Aiola.

« Oui ! » Sourit fièrement et non-repentant Milo.

Le Lion lui jeta un regard noir puis se détourna.

« Aller, boude pas. J'étais venu te donner asile chez moi. » Milo se penchant près de lui et continua en chuchotant. « Restes-y le temps que tu veux. Camus m'héberge et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la fraîcheur de son temple. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Son sourire pervers était assez révélateur au point que même Camus qui n'avait pas entendu toute leur conversation lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

« Mais heu… J'ai rien fait ! »

Nullement d'humeur à supporter les taquineries de son confrère, Aiola le remercia à demi-mot et se détourna pour rejoindre le temple du Scorpion.

Ses pas étaient lourds et son esprit toujours emmêlé.

« Loki. » Appela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit dès qu'il s'était enfermé dans l'appartement du Scorpion. Il n'aimait pas se sentir si décontenancé.

L'esprit zodiacal apparu et vint s'assoir au bord du lit.

« Aiola ? » Interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude lorsque le chevalier s'éloigna de lui lorsqu'il avait posé une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Il ne reviendra pas. J'ai échoué. Encore. » Murmura-t-il.

L'entendant, Loki agrippa l'un de ses bras et le força à se redresser pour qu'il puisse le maintenir dans une étreinte. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque immédiatement, Aiola se colla contre lui. C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Normalement, Aiola se serait plains d'un tel geste affectueux. Entre l'éducation stricte du Sanctuaire et le comportement des autres envers lui après la prétendue trahison de son frère, le chevalier préférait garder une certaine distance par peur du rejet.

Il lui avait fallu de nombreux efforts pour aider son représentant à s'ouvrir à ses sentiments et accepter ne serait-ce qu'un simple câlin. Comme un chat échaudé. Pensa Loki avec nostalgie.

A présent, Aiola n'avait aucune peur ou honte pour amorcer un geste tendre envers lui ou amical vers les autres. Le seul problème était que quand l'émotion devenait trop forte, il perdait tous ces repères. Un peu comme sa léthargie face à l'état de Shun.

Loki resserra encore sa prise et diffusa des phéromones apaisantes.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ni la mienne. On trouvera un moyen de tout arranger. » Chuchota-t-il en s'étonnant d'entendre sa voix si rauque. Il semblerait que le stress et la fatigue l'avait plus touché que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Le nez contre son cou, humant son odeur, le chevalier poussa un soupir de contentement.

Lentement, ses mains se levèrent pour se poser sur la nuque du roux, retournant ainsi l'étreinte.

À son grande soulagement, Loki songea que Aiola s'était calmé et reprenait contenance mais il sentit bientôt une langue aventureuse lécher sa gorge et mordre son épaule.

S'étonnant de telles actions, Loki relâcha son étreinte et se recula légèrement pour observer Aiola.

« S'il-te-plaît. » Gémit le chevalier les yeux à moitié ouvert. L'esprit du Lion eut un frisson en sentant l'odeur suave qui se dégageait de l'autre. Aiola usait aussi de ses phéromones mais nullement pour les calmer.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, 'lia. »

Ce dernier eut un rictus peiné, comme s'il savait par avance qu'il allait essuyer un refus.

« On a peut-être déjà perdu Shun… Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. » Murmura-t-il avec découragement.

« Arrête. » Grogna Loki sachant que Aiola avait une peur chronique de l'abandon. Quand il s'attachait à quelqu'un c'était toujours sans concession. « Je serai toujours là pour toi et puis, tout n'est pas joué. Il reste un espoir avec Shun. »

Déçu, Aiola se laissant retomber dans le lit en s'agrippant aux épaules de l'esprit céleste pour l'entrainer dans sa chute.

« S'il-te-plaît. » Redemanda le chevalier en frottant son nez contre le cou du roux.

D'abord torse contre torse, Loki se redressa en feulant pour fixer sa proie, son amant, qui s'abandonnait ainsi à lui.

Il allait de nouveau tenter de le repousser lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux bleus d'Aiola s'humidifièrent. Perdant toute retenue, Loki se pencha et l'embrassa avec fureur et sauvagerie.

Ses crocs poussèrent mordant avec délice les lèvres de son amant et récoltant parfois quelques gouttes de sang. Il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches d'Aiola, accentuant la friction que leur corps à corps causait à leurs érections et sourit en entendant des râles de plaisir s'élever dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se restreindre.

Aiola avait besoin de lui et il avait toute la nuit pour lui faire oublier leur échec.

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

Bizarrement, ce chapitre a été le plus difficile à écrire. Je pense que ma vague d'écriture intensive touche bientôt à sa fin.


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

Merci à **Lala** , à **Yaoi** et à **Portgasd. Anita** pour leur soutient dans leurs reviews anonymes.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
**

.

. .

Shun se réveilla confus et désorienté.

Bien que sa grippe soit guérit, le contrecoup de l'utilisation intensive de son cosmos était toujours présent et laissait son corps plus faible.

Il avait l'impression de dormir à longueur de journée.

Le Grand Pope avait à moitié-plaisanté en disant que maintenant les conséquences d'une utilisation trop forte et non adapté de cosmo-énergie sur des objets inanimés, comme les murs et les portes, serait cataloguée dans les archives comme un danger de classe S.

Une forte frappe contre la porte de la chambre, qui avait été réparée, le sortit de ses pensées.

Donnant à son visiteur l'autorisation d'entrer, il rougit, pâlit puis baissa la tête en voyant qu'il ne se s'agissait pas de Shion.

Immédiatement, Aiola baissa à son tour la tête de honte et Loki soupira. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Ils leur avaient déjà fallu attendre quatre jours avant que Shion ne relâche sa surveillance autour du Temple et ils devaient faire vite pour ne pas se faire prendre.

« Nous sommes venus nous excuser. »

Shun se mordit la lèvre mais garda la tête basse.

« Shun. » L'appela doucement Aiola avant de grincer des dents lorsque ce dernier recula en le voyant s'approcher.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. » Murmura le Chevalier d'Or, persuadé qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre Shun.

Loki s'avança vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il cède à la panique.

Instantanément, se sentant plus en sécurité, Aiola se mit à ronronner.

« Tu viens de ronronner ? » Demanda Shun surprit alors qu'Aiola se maudissait pour ne pas avoir plus de contrôle sur ses instincts.

« Oui. »

« Es-tu vraiment un chat ? »

« Un lion est un grand chat. » Admit Aiola en haussant les épaules. « L'armure du Lion donne certaine caractéristique à ses porteurs. »

« Est-ce que tu as une queue ou les oreilles de félin qui apparaissent ? »

« Non. » Marmonna le Chevalier d'Or, les joues d'un rouge profond parce que son esprit resta bloqué sur le mot 'queue'.

Loki rit, se doutant bien des pensées d'Aiola, et secoua la tête en entendant Shun poser ses questions l'une après l'autre, sans reprendre son souffle.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu narcissique ? »

Loki haussa les épaules, blasé, alors que les joues roses de gêne Aiola répondait : « Chacun apporte une certaine stabilité à l'autre. »

Shun étouffa un bâillement, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse, et posa enfin la question qui lui tenait à coeur et qui n'avait pas eu de réponse à cause de la crise des Lions.

« Est-ce que vous m'aimez vraiment ? »

Aiola prit une profonde inspiration et se libéra de l'étreinte du Lion pour s'approcher de Shun.

C'était l'instant de vérité.

« Shun, je veux être ton partenaire. » Dit avec sérieux le chevalier d'Or.

Shun cligna des yeux comme une chouette.

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Son protégé avait vraiment du mal à dire une simple 'je t'aime'. Il soupira de nouveau en voyant l'air perdu de Shun et prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Shun, de notre propre volonté nous ne ferions jamais rien qui puisse ruiner nos chances de faire de toi notre compagnon. Nous t'aimons. Tous les deux. » Explicita-t-il en fixant intensément Shun.

Le souffle du chevalier de Bronze se coupa une seconde.

Il n'osait y croire. Chaque fois que quelque chose de bon qui était arrivé dans sa vie, elle avait ensuite été arraché loin de lui.

C'était trop de questions et d'émotions à prendre en compte alors qu'il était épuisé nerveusement. Ça lui faisait peur. L'amour lui faisait peur après la précédente réaction bestiale des félins. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait réagir ou il perdrait certainement les deux lions.

Ils avaient l'air si sincère et il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient aucunement fautifs dans toute cette histoire.

Prenant une longue inspiration pour essayer de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur et l'étau qui l'enserrait, il murmura :

« J'ai besoin de temps mais je veux bien essayer. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en entendant sa voix sonner si faible. Presque endormie. Non, il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant.

Aiola lui adressa un sourire tellement radieux qu'il se sentit rougir affreusement.

S'il ne l'était pas déjà, il retomberait amoureux de son aîné qui, à cet instant, était tout simplement magnifique.

« Merci, Shun. Je promets de te protéger et de te rendre heureux. » S'emballa Aiola, la voix remplie d'émotion, tout en se redressant, plus confiant et rassuré.

Loki regarda Shun qui somnolait pratiquement les yeux ouvert.

« Tu es fatigué. Repose-toi, nous allons revenir demain. »

Shun hocha faiblement de la tête, étouffant un énième bâillement.

Aiola, sourit et lança un regard amusé à Loki. Shun était si mignon.

« Bonne nuit, chaton. » Ronronna ce dernier en embrassant Shun sur la joue.

A peine furent-ils dehors que Loki eut un sourire narquois et s'approcha de son chevalier.

« Même après nos longues heures d'étreintes bestiales, avoue que tu as fantasmé sur Shun pendant qu'on lui parlait. »

Aiola rougit d'un rouge vif et frappa le bras de l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » Réplica-t-il, frustré en sentant son entre-jambe réagir.

« Pas encore, mais un jour prochain. » Lui dit Loki en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice avant de disparaitre dans un éclat de lumière.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Dès son retour et pour échapper aux questions de Scorpio et conseils d'Aquarius, Loki avait puisé dans sa propre magie pour retourner à Fairy Tail, non pas comme un Esprit Céleste mais comme un mage à part entière.

Après avoir fais face aux salutations et bagarres habituelles, il s'était discrètement éclipsé pour se promener dans les rues de Magnolia.

Il était heureux.

Shun avait dit oui. Il leur donnait une chance.

Sur le coup, il avait voulu crier un 'YES' tonitruant mais s'était contenu pour ne pas effrayer son futur compagnon ainsi que pour continuer à soutenir silencieusement son petit lion doré.

Aiola avait besoin d'une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer. D'une présence tranquille et robuste. De quelqu'un à qui il pourra montrer ses faiblesses sans crainte de jugement. De quelqu'un en qui il avait une totale confiance.

Loki bomba le torse de fierté. C'était lui qu'Aiola l'avait choisi comme gardien de son cœur.

Si lui réveillait la partie fragile et câline du chevalier d'Or, Shun, lui, enflammait son ardeur et sa confiance. Comment de fois avait-il vu Aiola faire le 'beau' pour garder l'attention de Shun sur lui puis fuir pour se plaindre que le garçon ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui ? Trop.

Souriant, Loki s'approcha des vitrines et observa les babioles vendues.

Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose pour Shun ? Comme un cadeau d'engagement ?

Fier de cette idée, il parcouru longuement les allées marchandes de la ville en cherchant la perle rare. Il fallait que ce soit parfait !

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

Petit à petit, ils avancent. (et je sens que la fin se rapproche)

Selon vous, quel cadeau trouvera Loki ?


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

Merci à **Portgasd. Anita** (Loki et Aiola sont trop chou/sexy ensemble) pour sa review anonyme.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5  
**

.

. .

Shun fixa la porte de sa chambre avec envie. Il aurait tant voulu sortir.

Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Ses forces lui étaient revenues, son cosmos pulsait d'énergie et son esprit était plus lucide. Du moins plus que lorsque Loki et Aiola lui avaient fais leur déclaration.

D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas rêvé ?

Il voulait se convaincre que tout avait été réel mais bon, cela remontait tout de même à une semaine…

Soupirant, il lança de nouveau un regard envieux vers la sortie. Il voulait les voir.

Il avait patienté si longtemps pour gagner l'attention d'Aiola que cette nouvelle attente le rendait d'une nervosité extrême.

Et si son aîné se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Et s'il perdait aussi Loki ?

A la pensée de l'esprit du Lion, il rougit violemment. Loki était aussi prévenant et que charmeur et cela ne le rendait nullement indifférent à ses attentions. Raison de plus pour vouloir quitter cette pièce.

Il gémit de frustration.

Le lendemain de la déclaration des Lions, Shion l'avait fais transféré dans une chambre du palais Popal et depuis, surveillait toutes les allées et venues.

Il était comme un enfant puni dans sa chambre par son parent mécontent.

Autant il voulait pleurer sa joie à l'idée que Shion le considérait comme son propre enfant, et autant il voulait crier qu'il était assez grand pour pouvoir gérer sa vie librement.

Tout cela le bouleversait.

Calmement, il avait tenté d'expliquer au Pope sa vision des choses, mais ce dernier, dubitatif, l'avait simplement regardé comme on fixe un adolescent en pleine crise identitaire avant de lui interdire de sortir.

C'était complètement injuste.

Une forte frappe à la porte le sortie de ses pensées.

« Entrez. » Dit-il avec espoir.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant deux chevaliers d'or.

« Alors, un preux chevalier ne t'a toujours pas libéré de ta haute tour ? » Interrogea immédiatement Milo avec un grand sourire. « C'est vrai que Shion en dragon surprotecteur, c'est castrateur. »

« Très amusant. » Répondit Shun avec lassitude. Pourquoi espérait-il tellement que le Lion brave la colère de Shion pour lui ? Il devrait se résigner après une semaine sans nouvelle.

« Si ce n'était pas si amusant, je te plaindrai presque. » Sourit le Scorpion en se rappelant la mine déconfite d'Aiola lorsqu'un 'Cristal Wall' l'avait empêché d'entrer dans le temple du Pope lors de la réunion mensuelle des Chevalier d'Or, quatre jours auparavant.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le regard désolé de Camus et lui fit un sourire contrit. Ce n'était pas la faute du Verseau si Milo était si..lui !

Las, il partit s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda Camus en s'installant à ses côtés tandis que Milo se laissait tomber sur le sol et s'affala nonchalamment dans une position du Lotus qui aurai fais cauchemarder Shakka.

Shun jeta un regard gêné au Scorpion. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne lorsqu'il avait demandé à voir Camus.

C'était mal partit pour la discussion sérieuse qu'il prévoyait.

Gémissant, il mit son visage dans ses mains. Osera ? Osera pas ?

Milo lui adressa un sourire narquois comme si, d'avance, il prenait plaisir à ses tourments.

Soupirant d'embarras, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Quelle est votre relation avec vos armures ? »

Les yeux de Milo pétillèrent.

« Oh, très fusionnelle. Leurs cuirasses touchent nos corps sensuellement mais ça tu dois bien t'en douter avec Andromède ? » Dit-il en détournant aisément les paroles de son cadet avant qu'une main ne percute l'arrière de sa tête. « Aïe ! Mumus, c'est sensible ! »

« Cela fais des années que ça sonne creux. » Réplica le verseau avec sérieux.

« Méchant. »

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la moue de Milo, Camus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Par pudeur, Shun détourna rapidement la tête.

Milo resta stupéfait lorsque Camus s'écarta. Ce n'était pas habituel une telle démonstration d'affection en publique !

« Shun m'a appelé pour l'aider et si tu continus la discussion risque de s'éterniser. Calme. »

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Milo acquiesça et retourna s'assoir en silence.

« Maintenant, que voulais-tu dire en parlant des armures ? » Demanda le verseau, un sourcil arqué.

« Parfois, je vais aider Mü à l'atelier et j'ai remarqué que vos armures réagissaient lorsqu'elles étaient en présence de l'autre. Comme si elles agissaient indépendamment. Je voulais savoir si elles interagissaient avec vous. Autrement que pour le combat. » S'empressa de dire Shun, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il avait l'impression de s'embrouiller.

C'était difficile de s'expliquer sans parler de Loki.

S'il y avait un esprit céleste pour chaque constellation, jusqu'où allait leur lien avec les armures et leurs porteurs ?

Sa propre armure, Andromède, pouvait agir indépendamment mais seulement pour faire surgir et contrôler sa chaîne.

De plus, la plupart des armures du Sanctuaire n'avait pas la même résonance que les armures d'or avec leurs constellations-mère et même parmi celles-ci, il avait l'impression que seule celle du Lion résonnait plus fortement.

Il aurait bien demandé directement au Grand Pope mais Shion n'y aurait trouvé qu'une raison de plus de l'éloigner du gardien du cinquième temple.

« Nos armures agissent parfois comme des esprits gardiens, une peu comme des consciences. Nous pouvons quelques fois les entendre. Comme un murmure lointain. Elles peuvent nous conseiller, nous encourager ou nous disgracier. Soit nous choisissons de les écouter, soit de les ignorer. » Répondit Camus, pensif.

« Mais c'est vraiment rare de pouvoir interagir avec elle. Je crois que seul Milo et Aiola se vantaient de pouvoir facilement le faire lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. »

Le surnommé lui fit un large sourire et confirma les paroles de son amour à sa manière.

« Parfois mon armure me dit quels sont zones érogènes de Mumus. » Voyant le regard noir que lui adressa son amant, Milo ajouta : « Ou quels sont les points faibles des autres Ors. Comme l'herbe à chat. »

« C'est impressionnant. » Souffla Shun.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir une telle chose ? » S'enquit Camus.

Shun se tortilla sur place, ne sachant que répondre.

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » Demanda avec irritation une voix depuis la porte.

Shun regarda avec stupeur Aiola entrer dans la pièce. Était-ce une hallucination ?

Surprit par son manque de réaction, Camus le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur avant de lui adresser un sourire compréhensif lorsqu'il remarqua la légère rougeur de ses joues.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre congé. Si tu as d'autres questions, je serai ravi d'y répondre. » Dit le verseau en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Hochant la tête, Shun ne remarqua pas l'étincelle de jalousie qui brilla dans les yeux bleutés du lion, au contraire du Milo qui échangea un regard espiègle avec son amant.

« Pas de bêtise. » Les apostropha Milo depuis la porte, Camus à sa suite.

Dès qu'ils furent qu'ils étaient partis, Aiola se détendit et Loki apparu. Déjà qu'ils avaient peu de temps pour voir Shun, ce n'était pas pour devoir le partager avec d'autres. Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps. Maintenant, c'était leur moment à eux !

« Bonjour Chaton. » Le salua joyeusement l'esprit céleste en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Shun.

Les oreilles d'un rouge vif de part la proximité du Lion et du fait d'entendre le surnom affectueux, Shun faillit s'évanouir, sous la chaleur qui l'accabla, lorsque Aiola vint l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche.

Ok…

Il se pinça discrètement le bras et sentit le soulagement l'envahir en ressentant la douleur qui en résultat.

C'était bien réel.

Il ne rêvait pas.

Il n'était pas dans un fantasme induit par la frustration.

Il… Oh par Athéna ! Il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute maintenant. Il n'avait pas rêvé la déclaration des deux hommes dans son état semi-comateux.

Tout était vrai !

Aiola sourit en voyant l'incrédulité être remplacée au fur et à mesure par l'espoir puis l'excitation sur le visage du plus jeune. Shun était si mignon.

« Shion nous a tenu à l'écart mais Saori-sama est en visite pour des questions concernant la gestion du Sanctuaire. Nous avons donc un peu de temps pour nous. » Fredonna Loki, fier d'avoir trouvé une faille dans la surveillance du Pope. « Avant toute chose, je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau en guise de preuve de notre amour. »

Avec révérence, Shun prit le petit cadeau emballé que Loki lui tendit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un cadeau.

Ouvrant le paquet, il en sorti un bracelet que Loki s'empressa d'attacher à son poignet.

Shun eut le souffle coupé.

Deux chaînes en or entouraient une autre en bronze et reliaient deux petites plaques décorées d'étranges symboles.

« C'est ma… magnifique. » Dit-il à bout de souffle lorsqu'il comprit ce que représentaient les symboles. Sertie de minuscules émeraudes pour représenter les étoiles, le dessin de la première plaque reproduisait la constellation du Lion et celui de la seconde, la constellation d'Andromède.

Loki sourit, soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé.

Ses recherches avaient été longues car n'ayant pas d'idée, il avait demandé conseil à ses amis. Scorpio privilégiait une arme, Aquarius un bijou et lui avait voulu quelque chose avec un petit message comme 'Lié à toi à jamais'.

A peine avait-il fais part de sa pensée qu'une furie aux cheveux roses fonça sur lui.

Non seulement cette action avait prouvée que Virgo écoutait aux portes mais en tant que signe protecteur de Shun, elle avait interdit tout message gravé en rappelant que le jeune homme était déjà assez traumatisé après le 'Forever Yours' d'Hadès.

Shun n'aimant pas le combat, toutes suggestions d'armes avaient été refusées. Restait les bijoux ou les menottes (essentielles selon Virgo pour agrémenter des chaînes).

Ne trouvant rien qui soit aussi parfait que Shun et surtout ne voulant pas subir la colère d'une de ses consoeurs dont l'idée aurai été rejeté, il avait entreprit de créer lui-même un cadeau.

L'or pour l'armure d'Aiola, le bronze pour celle de Shun et les représentations des constellations pour les représenter tous les trois.

Le résultat ne l'avait rendu que plus orgueilleux.

« J'ai un point. » Plaisanta-t-il en regardant Aiola.

Il eut un petit rire lorsqu'il entendit les marmonnements de son porteur. C'était si facile de le taquiner.

« Peut-on parler ? » demanda Aiola en ignorant Loki pour tendre sa main à Shun.

Le dévisageant longuement des ses yeux émeraude, le chevalier d'Andromède accepta malgré sa nervosité. Allait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ?

Saisissant sa main, Aiola le tira doucement vers lui avant de le soulever dans ses bras telle une mariée et de se mettre à courir le plus rapidement possible dans les couloirs.

Shun s'accrocha fermement au cou d'Aiola alors que ce dernier traversait à vive allure le treizième temple. Une fois à l'extérieur, le chevalier d'Or ne fit pas de pause et se précipita vers le seul lieu désert : 'Cap Sounion'.

S'arrêtant enfin, Aiola le déposa, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, sur un rocher plat d'un petit coin de plage loin de la prison et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Shun soupira de joie en sentant les rayons du soleil et le vent frais caresser sa peau. Enfin il était à l'extérieur !

Il ferma les yeux pour écouter le bruissement des vagues sur le rivage et sourit largement.

La voix d'Aiola le sortit de son heureuse torpeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma 'crise bestiale'. » Commença le chevalier d'Or. « Jamais je n'aurai voulu t'approcher avec de telles envies charnelles. Enfin si ! Mais pas comme ça. C'est plus qu'une simple relation sexuelle. Dès que je te vois, je suis heureux et quand tu viens voir les entrainements dans l'arène, je redouble de combattivité pour que tu ne voies que moi. Je… Je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis des mois. Chaque fois que j'essayais de me convaincre de t'approcher, l'idée que ton cœur était déjà pris me freinait. Entre ta complicité entre Hyoga et June , je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'aurai du écouter Loki depuis le début. S'il n'avait pas agit, j'aurai pu te perdre et cela m'est impensable. Je t'aime. » Conclut-il dans un souffle.

Shun le regarda les yeux écarquillés et le visage rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les mots lui manquaient.

Il respira un bon coup pour s'apaiser et réessaya de parler.

« Moi… Moi aussi. » Bafouilla-t-il avec succès.

Aiola ronronna presque de contentement tandis que son cœur fondait en voyant le sourire timide que lui adressa Shun.

Assit au bord de la falaise surplombant 'Cap Sounion', Loki jeta sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire.

« Ok, Aiola. Un point partout. » Dit-il joyeux avant de disparaître en sentant un cosmos menaçant se rapprocher.

Il n'était pas assez fou pour faire face au Grand Pope en mode surprotecteur.

Plus bas, Shun pouffa de rire en voyant Aiola tenter de disparaître derrière un rocher.

« J'avais dis pas d'approche ! » Gronda Shion en attrapant le Chevalier d'Or du Lion par l'oreille. « Tu seras de corvée supplémentaire jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire. »

« Mais… »

« Veux-tu une autre punition ? » Demanda le Pope en lui lançant un regard noir.

Pour toutes réponses, Aiola décampa, non sans s'être arrêté près de Shun pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Aiola ! » Explosa Shion, consterné, sous les rires de son protégé. Au moins, remarqua-t-il, Shun allait beaucoup mieux et le lion semblait tous faire pour se racheter. Peut-être devrait-il autoriser les deux chevaliers à se voir ?

Ils feraient un beau couple.

Shion secoua sa tête d'horreur. Nope, nada, niet !

Il avait déjà dû accepter la mise en couple de son petit Mû avec Saga mais Shun était encore trop jeune et innocent. Il se devait de le garder du fauve que représentait le lion.

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

Vos messages m'ont grandement inspirés pour le cadeau. Résultat, un paragraphe rajouté rien que pour votre plaisir avec les idées de chacun.

Shion, le castrateur. C'est un beau surnom, n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

Merci à **Sora-Sama** ( J'avais la même idée sur les "désirs" de Shion. Seulement, j'avais déjà écris sur un autre "partenaire". Peut-être la prochaine fois.) et à **Portgasd. Anita** (Papa-poule power !) pour leurs reviews anonymes et à ceux qui se connectés pour en laisser.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
**

.

. .

Shion se leva les mains tremblantes et pressa les bords de son bureau pour tenter de contenir sa colère.

Deux mois ! Cela faisait deux mois qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec Aiola. Quelque soit le nombre de fois où il l'avait envoyé nettoyer les fosses septiques de l'ensemble du Sanctuaire, Aiola ne s'était pas découragé. Au contraire, le chevalier du lion semblait redoubler d'ardeur comme investit d'une mission céleste.

C'était révoltant !

A croire que même les punitions les plus ingrates et viles ne l'effrayaient pas.

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que Shun lui était hors de porté ?

Le bois du bureau craqua lorsqu'il resserra sa poigne. Quelques copeaux tombèrent même sur le sol. A coup sûr, les marques de ses mains resteraient et les fissures qui se multipliaient au fil des semaines le forceraient bientôt à changer le meuble.

Dommage, il l'aimait bien ce bureau.

Échafaudant de nouvelles contraintes et punitions pour Aiola, il ne perçut nullement l'ouverture de la porte.

Dokho sourit alors qu'il regardait Shion debout près de son bureau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Son sourire s'éclipsa rapidement en voyant le visage crispé et le regard sombre de sa moitié. De toute évidence, Shion était trop pris dans ses pensées pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

« Oui, je... Dokho ?! » S'exclama le Pope avec surprise en remarquant enfin la présence de son ami.

Le chevalier d'or hocha lentement la tête, suspicieux.

« J'ai reçu un message disant que tu étais assez stressé dernièrement. Je suis venu te donner un coup de main. »

« En castrant Aiola ? » Demanda le Pope d'une voix irrité.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, (qu'est-ce que le lion avait encore fais ?) Dokko haussa les épaules et attrapa le bras de son ami pour le tirer vers lui.

« Non. » Susurra-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'atlante. « Mais en te soulageant d'une partie de la pression qui t'accable. » Finit-il en caressant doucement les cuisses de Shion à travers le tissu.

Le grand bélier gémit.

« Tu es si tendu. » Soupira la Balance en remarquant la raideur des muscles de son amant. « Vraiment tu ne dois pas tout gérer, Shion. Tu es mortel. Entre le Sanctuaire et les gamins agités qui l'habitude, n'oublis pas que je suis là pour te soutenir. » Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

« Ta mission aux 'Cinq Pics'... » Commença Shion avant d'être coupé.

« Shiryu peut aisément prendre ma place comme gardien et entrainer ses propres apprentis tout en vivant avec sa famille. »

« Je ... Oui, d'accord. » Marmonna l'Atlante peu convaincu.

Il aurait mieux fallu que Dokho et lui ne se recroise jamais comme durant leur deux cents ans de responsabilités diverses. Cela lui demandait toujours un effort surhumain pour arriver à s'éloigner mais c'était plus facile de gérer la douleur d'un amour à distance plutôt que de se voir et de subir le déchirement à chaque adieu.

« Ou peut-être que tu ne veux plus de moi auprès de toi. » Soupira Dokho avant de le relâcher et se détourner vers la porte.

« Non ! » Cria le Pope, les yeux écarquillés. « Reste au Sanctuaire ! Je suis désolé. Je veux passer du temps avec toi ! Je te veux près de moi... S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas... » Sa voix se brisa au dernier mot. Il détestait être si égoïste mais il avait déjà tant donné pour sa mission sacré que la perspective de perdre à nouveau Dokho, ne serais-ce qu'en s'éloignant, lui paraissait insoutenable.

Le brun grogna de contrariété en voyant la lueur de peur et d'incertitude qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant.

« Nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à notre prochaine mort. » Affirma-t-il en prenant l'atlante contre lui pour joncher son visage de doux baisers.

« Toujours. » Gémit Shion, en s'abandonnant entre ses bras.

Dokho ronronna de plaisir et embrassa passionnément sa proie consentante avant de pousser plus fort Shion contre son bureau.

« Je sens que nous allons bien profiter de ces retrouvailles. » Lui susurra à l'oreille Dokho en se léchant les lèvres d'envie. Il était affamé et le Tigre était réveillé.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

« RÉUNION IMMÉDIATE ! »

Instantanément, Aiola ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Maudit soit le don télépathique des Atlantes !

Entendre la voix de Shion résonner dans sa tête était radical pour lui ôter toute trace de sommeil. En plus, il était sûr que son aîné avait fais exprès de crier mentalement tandis que ses confrères devaient l'entendre d'une voix plus modérée.

Vraiment Shion ne l'appréciait plus du tout.

Non seulement il allait avoir un mal de tête foudroyant toute la journée mais en plus, c''était bien loin du type de réveil idéal qu'il avait prévu.

Un mouvement à ses côtés l'avertit qu'il n'était pas le seul réveillé.

« Shion… » Murmura Shun d'une voix rauque en se tenant la tête.

Aiola grogna et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Shun avait également été convoqué ?

Il jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre pour déterminer la position du soleil et constata avec surprise que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée.

De toute évidence, son plan avait échoué.

Ayant entendu des rumeurs sur la relation amoureuse entre l'ex-bélier et la balance (ça ne l'intéressait pas mais Aphrodite n'arrêtait jamais de faire des hypothèses sur ce couple), il avait lui-même contacté Dokho pour détourner l'attention du Pope le plus longtemps possible.

Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé la volonté de fer de Shion.

« Pourquoi si tôt ? » Souffla Loki, mécontent de voir ses bouillottes se déplacer loin de lui. Il voulait juste rester ici et continuer à câliner ses amants après la nuit très agitée qu'ils avaient eue. Où alors avoir Shun et Aiola gémissant et en extase sous lui. Pensa-t-il avec lubricité.

« Shion nous a convoqué. » Murmura Aiola avec regret. Soupirant, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur sa chambre et sourit.

Toute la pièce avait été réarrangée pour Shun car sa première crainte était que le chevalier de Bronze refuserait de retourner volontairement dans le temple où il avait faillit être violé.

Tout les meubles de la chambre avaient été enlevé, le lit le premier, et un large tapis vert avait recouvert le sol de marbre froid. Le matelas avait ensuite été ramené et couvert d'oreillers de différentes couleurs rougeâtres. Des tentures variantes entre le bronze et l'or partaient du plafond et retombaient délicatement autour du lit de coussin.

L'armoire avait été remise en place et l'étagère, toujours vide, avait vu la poussière qui la recouvrait être enlevée.

Cela avait prit plus d'une semaine à cause de ses 'corvées supplémentaires' et de ses visites furtives auprès de Shun mais ça en avait valu le coup.

Là où la neutralité de la pièce laissait douter qu'elle avait un occupant, se trouvait maintenant un décor intime et personnalisé.

Loki l'avait félicité, arguant que ce n'était pas trop tôt et que la pièce faisait enfin moins prison ou cage pour le fauve qu'ils étaient.

Hier, il était venu chercher Shun et l'avait amené à un pique-nique romantique en ville que Loki avait préparé. Tous les trois réunis sans aucune menace popal, ils avaient ri, partagé des anecdotes sur leur passé et échangé de nombreuses étreintes et baisers.

La seule différence par rapport à leurs autres rencontres était que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas été interrompus et l'après-midi avait fais place à la nuit.

Ne voulant pas mettre fin à cette sortie, ils étaient restés à regarder les étoiles, Loki contant des anecdotes des autres constellations, puis Aiola avait proposé de dîner chez lui avant qu'ils se quittent en tout honneur.

Si l'entrée dans le temple avait rendu Shun extrêmement nerveux, la vue de la chambre, toujours sans porte mais refaite, l'avait extasiée. Comme un enfant, il s'était jeté sur les cousins, appréciant les rebonds du matelas puis avait furieusement rougi en voyant le regard choqué et désireux des deux lions.

Ils s'étaient attendu à un compliment sur la décoration ou une remarque mais certainement pas à la vision de débauche que leurs offrait Shun allongé sur le lit, les joues rouges et le haut à moitié remonté.

Bien sûr Loki n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sexuelle à laquelle Shun avait répondu un : « ça ne me dérange pas », qui les avaient fais gémir d'avance.

Il l'avait supplié de ne pas les taquiner alors que Loki fermait les yeux de frustration mais le jeune bronze n'avait pas abandonné.

« Je vous fais confiance. Même si notre mise en couple a eu un début assez tumultueux, je sais maintenant que les sentiments que j'ai en vous sont partagés. Je suis votre compagnon et ce soir, je veux entendre mes lions rugirent ! »

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un air décidé et les joues totalement rouge. Sous le choc, ils l'avaient regardé sans y croire et ne s'étaient précipités vers lui que lorsqu'il avait fais mine de se relever.

L'amour et la luxure qui les avaient embrasés avaient duré jusqu'au matin. Dommage que leur réveil post-orgasmique ne soit pas réussit.

Qu'avait donc prévu Shion ? Était-il au courant de l'évolution de sa relation avec Shun ? Mais comment ?

« A force de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge. » L'avertit l'esprit céleste.

Surprit, Aiola remarqua que contrairement à Shun, toujours somnolent, Loki s'était assis sur le lit et le regardait avec préoccupation.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette convocation. Shion est effrayant lorsqu'il est en colère. » Gémit presque le chevalier d'Or en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Loki vint derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Arrête de penser avec pessimisme. Tu es un chevalier d'Or et tu n'as pas trahi Athéna. A part te donner des corvées supplémentaires, Shion ne peut rien te faire. »

« Tu as raison comme toujours.. » Concéda Aiola en penchant la tête en arrière pour embrasser son protecteur.

« Et moi ? Je veux aussi un baiser du matin. »

Surpris, ils rirent à la fausse moue boudeuse de plus jeune qui se mit à sourire en voyant leur bonne humeur revenir.

Aiola écarta ses bras en une invitation silencieuse et Shun grimaça en se redressant pour le rejoindre.

Le drap glissa sur lui dévoilant les contusions et marques de morsures qui jonchaient son corps.

Le chevalier d'Or pris le temps de les admirer. Il n'a jamais voulu être si rude mais il avait perdu le contrôle dans cette étreinte charnelle qu'il avait tellement attendu. Sans oublier que Loki avait été dans la même frénésie que lui. C'était vraiment étonnant que leur aimé ait été en mesure de les manipuler et d'en vouloir plus.

« Désolé. » Dit-il en caressant la hanche meurtrie juste au-dessus d'une contusion.

« Ça va. » Soupira Shun, toujours grimaçant mais avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Lui qui avait une grande tolérance à la douleur après les multiples entrainements qu'il avait suivi dans son enfance, découvrait des lieux sensibles insolites. Il trébucha légèrement.

« Je vais bien. » Insista-t-il en refusant le bras tendu de Loki qui voulait l'aider. « Je suis plus solide que vous ne le croyez et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me lever. »

Les yeux de Loki et d'Aiola s'assombrir de désir. Ils avaient beaucoup d'idée pour remédier à cette négligence. Peut-être devrait-il avertir leur jeune amant de leur insatiabilité lors de la saison des amours ?

Ignorant leurs pensées, Shun s'habilla en se mordant les lèvres lorsque les tissus frôlaient sa peau sensible puis quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait faim.

Il se retint de rire en voyant ses deux lions le rejoindre avec précipitation. Loki, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon et Aiola, qui se battait pratiquement avec son haut pour finir de s'habiller en vitesse.

« Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas dis bonjour, chaton. » Sourit Loki en se lécha les lèvres.  
Levant les yeux au ciel face à ce geste de séduction, Shun attendit que l'Esprit céleste se penche vers lui et s'écarta légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour Loki. » Lui dit-il amusé en le voyant bouder face à ce chaste baiser.

Revanchard, Loki laissa sa main libre descendre sensuellement le long du dos de son amant puis caressant avec grande attention la chute de rein qu'il savait si sensible, faisant Shun gémir et se frotter inconsciemment contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Shion nous attend. » Arriva à dire le jeune Bronze à bout de souffle.

Loki gémit bruyamment, saisissant plus fortement la taille de Shun en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses ecchymoses.

« C'est injuste. Je suis affamé. »

Souriant, Aiola les sépara avant que son gardien astrologique ne réussisse à convaincre Shun de retourner dans la chambre.

« Allons-y. »

Plus vite ils se rendraient à cette réunion et plus vite ils pourraient profiter de leur temps ensemble. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Loki lui sourit avec complicité et hocha de la tête.

Fier de cet accord et soudainement impatient, Aiola se précipita vers la porte, tirant après lui Shun qui eu à peine le temps d'attraper un morceau de pain à manger.

La monta des marches se fit dans la bonne humeur, saluant les habitants du Sanctuaire ou plaisantant avec les autres gardiens des temples. Enfin surtout Milo et Deathmask lançant des commentaires souvent pervers à Aiola en le voyant avancer main dans la main avec Shun.

Malheureusement, dès qu'il entra dans la salle du trône et que Shion le fusilla du regard le chevalier d'Or du Lion se rappela son angoisse face à cette réunion impromptue.

Si Dokho, à la droite du Pope, ne semblait pas plus heureux que lui d'être là, ce fut surtout l'aura suffocante du chevalier à sa gauche et le fait qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux qui lui fit comprendre que son bonheur risquait de brutalement prendre fin.

Ikki du Phénix était là.

.

* * *

 **A Suivre !  
**

 **. .**

Dans un sens, je plains Dokho qui passe après l'instinct de papa-poule de Shion.

C'était trop tentant de faire venir Ikki et sachant qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, pensez vous qu'Aiola et Loki arriveront à rester avec Shun ?


	8. Epilogue

**.**

 **Tentation Féline  
**

 **Genre :** Cross-over , Slash , Threesome , Astrologie

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

 **Pour une fiction spéciale été, je trouve qu'elle a duré longtemps.**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier avant mais je ne trouvais pas le temps de l'écrire sur l'ordinateur.**

 **.**

Merci à **Portgasd. Anita** (Au menu de ce soir, du lion rôti !) pour sa review en anonyme et à ceux qui se connectés pour en laisser.

.

. .

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover** **, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue  
**

.

. .

Sur le qui-vive, Lucy vérifia qu'aucun ennemi n'était en vu.

Elle souffla de soulagement lorsque ses amis lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger et s'abandonna à la fatigue en se laissant chuter sur le sol. Le combat avait été rude. Trop. Même avec l'aide de Virgo, cela avait été une victoire de justesse.

Le combat aurait été beaucoup plus gérable si Loki les avait aidés.

« Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion ! Leo ! » Appela-t-elle encore une fois mais personne ne sortit.

Ses poings se resserrèrent sur son fouet. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de Loki. Elle s'en était inquiétée mais sans plus, persuadée que l'esprit du Lion n'agissait ainsi que pour attirer son attention. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ne répondrait pas non plus à son appel.

Levant la clé d'or devant elle, elle réessaya pour la énième fois et fit de nouveau face à une porte close.

« Virgo… » Soupira-t-elle de détresse. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'évite mais ramène Loki, s'il-te plaît. »

« Je m'en occupe, maîtresse. » Déclara l'esprit de la Vierge en s'inclinant légèrement avant de disparaître dans un éclat doré.

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

 **.**

« Aquarius ! » Appela Virgo quand elle croisa son amie après être revenue du monde humain. « Où est Leo ? »

« Il est en haut. » Lui indiqua l'esprit de l'eau avant d'ajouter avec colère : « Et il a fais un carnage durant l'entrainement des esprits d'argents. A cause de lui, j'ai du reporter mon rendez-vous avec Scorpio ! »

« Dois-je le punir ? » Demanda vivement la Vierge.

Aquarius sursauta presque en remarquant la lueur d'excitation qui brillant dans les yeux de l'esprit habillé en soubrette. Malgré le temps passé en sa compagnie, elle avait encore du mal à la passion sadomasochiste de la jeune fille.

« Non, non ! » Malgré elle, Aquarius frissonna en voyant la mine déçue qu'affiche l'esprit aux cheveux roses. « Essais juste de trouver son problème. Moi, j'abandonne. »

Reprenant un visage neutre, Virgo inclina la tête vers elle en guise d'accord et monta les marches qui la séparaient du Lion.

Comme l'avait prévenue Aquarius, Leo (ou Loki comme il aimait maintenant s'appeler) était accoudé au balcon du temple céleste, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Lucy avait besoin de toi. » Commença-t-elle d'emblée.

Loki ne lui accorda aucun regard mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable.

« Leo, quel est le problème ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle le vit serrer ses poings avant de les abattre furieusement contre la balustrade.

D'abord surprise d'une telle colère, elle s'approcha encore de lui, le fixa quelques secondes puis déclara :

« C'est à cause de Shun ? »

A peine finit-elle sa question que Loki enfoui son visage entre ses mains non sans retenir un grognement agacé.

Bon, elle avait visé juste : c'était bien un problème venant de son plus jeune amant. Ou plutôt de son tuteur non-déclaré.

« Qu'a fais Shion cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acclamer le sadisme et l'ingéniosité de l'humain. Chaque punition du Chevalier d'Or du Lion, que lui avait raconté Loki, l'avait fais crisser de plaisir. Si seulement, le Pope était né Vierge et non pas Bélier, elle en aurait pâmé de fierté.

« Il a fais venir Ikki. »

Elle ricana en imaginant Ikki, Aiola et Loki se faire face. Trois lions prêts à tout pour défendre leur territoire.

Son rire s'arrêta net. Oh, qu'elle aimerait être à la place de Shun pour subir un tel déchirement. Devoir choisir entre sa famille et ses amours. Un tel dilemme… Whoua ! Cela devait être tellement douloureux.

Elle gémit de plaisir, ignorant l'air choqué du Lion.

« Virgo ! »

Le cri indigné du roux la sortis malheureusement de ses pensées.

« Décidément, il aurait du naître sous mon signe. » Soupira-t-elle en remerciant encore Shion d'avoir créé une situation si épineuse.

Loki croisa les bras en la regardant suspicieusement avec une moue mi-colérique, mi-découragé.

« Heureux que mon malheur te réjouisse autant. »

Loin de se repentir, Virgo lui adressa un sourire complice puis se figea alors qu'un souvenir lui venait à l'esprit.

« Bien que tes souffrances égayent mes journées, je pense savoir comment t'aider. Retourne voir Shun. » Lui ordonna-t-elle presque avant de murmurer avec réluctance. « Si je le fais c'est vraiment pour leur bonheur. »

Puis elle disparu dans une myriade de poussière d'or, laissant derrière elle un lion complètement décontenancé.

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

 **.**

Loki se matérialisa dans le cinquième temple et en chercha le propriétaire.

La nouvelle décoration de la chambre ayant tendance à lui rappeler douloureusement l'absence de Shun, Aiola déprimait avachi sur le petit canapé comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine.

« Tu es en avances. Il ne fait pas encore nuit. »

Sans répondre, l'esprit céleste récupéra la trousse de premiers soins et s'assit près du châtain. Il prit ses bras dans ses mains et repéra de suite les brûlures anciennes et nouvelles qui en marquaient la peau. Doucement, comme tous les soirs depuis l'arrivé d'Ikki, Loki récupéra le pot de pommade cicatrisante et étala une couche généreuse de crème sur les surfaces soit noircie, soit rougie.

Dès qu'il finit, Aiola se pencha vers lui, la tête sur son épaule en quête d'un réconfort que Loki lui accorda volontiers comme à chaque fois.

« Je ne suis pas un chat. » Grommela sans conviction Aiola lorsque Loki se mit à lui caresser la tête après s'être essuyé les mains sur une serviette prévu à cet effet.

« Alors peut-être devrais-je arrêter. » Lui dit l'esprit en faisant un geste de retrait.

D'un mouvement vif, Aiola attrapa la main fuyarde et la reposa avec autorité sur sa tête. Loki sourit avec indulgence et le rapprocha de lui tout en évitant les cloques et la peau à vif. Il détestait voir son compagnon blessé. Son instinct lui hurlait de se venger tandis que ça conscience l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait se battre dans cet univers sans en modifier l'équilibre et risquer de détruire ce monde.

« Virgo a dit qu'elle va nous aider. » Déclara-t-il le regard dans le vague.

Le chevalier d'Or lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il avait très bien perçu l'incertitude dans la voix du roux.

« Tu n'y crois pas ? »

Loki se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son amant mais se refusait aussi de voir s'effacer l'espoir qui brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux bleu-vert.

« Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait faire… » Se résigna-t-il à dire.

« Peut-être que Shaka aura des réponses ? » Supposa Aiola avec optimisme. « Allons lui demander ! » Finit-il en se levant d'un coup.

Loki le regarda droit dans les yeux, surprit de la nouvelle énergie qui animait son protégé. Lorsque ce dernier se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte, Loki se leva à son tour et couru le rejoindre.

La montée des marches se passa dans un silence relatif, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils ne croisèrent personne. En se début de soirée, beaucoup vaquaient à leur occupation, préparaient le repas commun ou tentaient de terminer leurs dernières corvées.

Brusquement Aiola s'arrêta surprenant l'esprit céleste qui, les sens en alerte, chercha l'origine d'une telle réaction.

Quelques mètres plus loin un homme ricana et un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Loki. Il se raidit en comprenant qui était l'individu qu'ils apercevaient quelques étages plus hauts.

Leur pire cauchemar.

Shion avait vraiment fais fort. Le monde pourrait s'effondrer et l'humanité trépasser dans une gerbe de sang à ses pieds que le Phénix se contenterait de sourire. Si les chevaliers d'Ors étaient crains par leur puissance et prestance, lui terrorisait toutes les classes de chevalerie confondues par son instabilité, son sadisme et son immunité à la mort. Il n'était aucunement fidèle à Athéna, ne se conformant que pour Shun et était un homme qui ne se souciait que de peu de chose. Malheureusement le bien-être de son petit-frère faisait parti de ses préoccupations.

D'ailleurs, les deux frères avaient l'air d'être en plein argument.

Remerciant le hasard qu'Aiola ne portait pas son armure trop imposante et visible, Loki l'entraina derrière un pilier pour espionner.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. » Dit l'aîné d'une voix bourru

Shun croisa les bras et le regarda avec agacement.

« C'est ma vie. J'ai le droit de décider avec qui je veux être et quand. » Dit-il en se rappelant la difficulté qu'il avait déjà eu à convaincre son frère de laisser Aiola à vie, chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient.

« Non, je ne vais pas arrêter de surveiller tes fréquentations. » Sourit Ikki. « Donne-moi seulement une vraie bonne raison de le faire. »

Les yeux de Shun se rétrécirent sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dise son frère continuera. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancé.

« Moi j'en ai une. » Prononça une voix monotone qui fit sursauter Shun en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Shaka s'avançait vers eux et s'arrêta près d'Ikki.

Même si ses yeux bleus étaient fermés, Ikki ressenti de suite le malaise que lui causait l'aura du blond. C'était comme s'il perçait son âme pour fouiller ses pensées et trouver ses secrets. Ce n'était pas une attaque, ni une intrusion délibéré mais il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. A cause de cela, il évitait le chevalier d'Or et cette situation durait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Que veux-tu, chevalier ? » Grogna-t-il sur la défensive lorsque le chevalier de la Vierge, toujours dans son espace personnel, resta un moment à le fixer de son aura.

Shaka ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha encore.

Les yeux d'Ikki s'élargirent de surprise quand son gêneur se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bouddha avait raison. » Dit calmement Shaka en se reculant les sourcils froncés. « La mise en relation entre les lions et les vierges est vraiment compliqué. »

« Je… Tu… Hein ?! » Bredouilla Ikki sous le choc en plaquant une main contre sa bouche lorsqu'il constata que le blond ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard.

« Tu es vraiment lent. » Conclu Shaka avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son temple. Il espérait que ses affaires seraient intactes à son retour.

Les yeux écarquillés et également figés sous le choc, Loki et Aiola, ne cherchèrent plus à cacher leur présence. Heureusement pour eux, Ikki, trop perturbé, les ignora et partit dans le sens contraire du chevalier de la Vierge.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme et surtout de se ressaisir. Il le savait à la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses joues qu'elles devaient être d'une rougeur extrême.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »Hurla Aiola dès qu'il constata qu'Ikki n'était plus en vu. Il n'avait pas croisé Saga durant sa montée des marches alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle ?

L'attention de Shun se redirigea vers les piliers lorsque cette voix familière retentit.

S'approchant, il remarqua ses deux lions qui visiblement avaient du mal à reprendre leur sang-froid.

Il voulu les interroger mais une voix féminine le retint.

Sursautant, il regarda frénétiquement à droite et à gauche avant de fermer les yeux pour se calmer et de pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

Loki reconnu immédiatement une conversation d'âme à esprit. Il savait que le jeune Bronze était proche de sa constellation mais pourquoi prenait-elle contact avec lui maintenant ? A moins, que ce ne soit pas elle.

Shun ouvrit ses yeux, révélant l'amusement et un soupçon d'exaspération qui y brillaient.

« Je crois que Virgo a menacé Shaka de détruire ses lotus de pierre s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas. » Déclara-t-il, confirmant les pensées du Lion. C'était donc cela le plan de son amie céleste.

Haussant les épaules, Aiola fit un pas vers Shun rappelant au Lion céleste le but de cette distraction.

D'un même geste, ils fondirent tels des prédateurs sur leur proie et attrapèrent leur jeune amant qu'ils serrèrent étroitement entre eux.

Shun poussa un soupir bienheureux dès que leurs peaux se touchèrent et qu'il sentit les frissons qui parcoururent instantanément leurs êtres.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Grogna Aiola d'un ton possessif. Calé contre le dos de Shun, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira avec plaisir son odeur légèrement sucrée.

« Tu nous as manqué. » Renchérit Loki en repoussant les mèches longues de Shun pour pouvoir l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

Blotti au centre de cette double étreinte, Shun rougit vivement, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il posa sa joue contre la poitrine de Loki, croisa ses doigts dans ceux d'Aiola et ajouta avec bonheur : « Vous aussi. »

.

* * *

 **Fin !  
**

 **. .**

Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi, aimé et commenté cette fiction qui s'est étoffée grâce à vous : 5 chapitres prévus à l'origine ont évolués en 8 chapitres. Quand je vous dis que vos commentaires m'inspirent, je ne plaisante pas.

 **A bientôt pour de prochaines histoires ! (en 2016)**


End file.
